


Find Me

by ebenflo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Reality, Angst, Dreams, Freeform, M/M, Main Character Death, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: *Spoilers for Endgame*Tony waits in that place, while Peter dreams.





	Find Me

Time moves on, the world wakes up. People grow and change. Peter battles elemental monsters and personal demons. A man with a fishbowl on his head comes in to his life and turns it upside down.

Taunts him with empty promises, and talks of something called a _multiverse_. But then he talks a lot of lies and Peter’s left wondering what is real and what isn’t.

Mysterio gone, battle won, Peter tries to pick up the pieces.

But a part of him lingers on the thought of what if, and he _dreams_. He dreams of mountains and moons and alien soil. He dreams of Tony, broken and battered with arc reactor lights for eyes. They blinker and burn out and Peter wakes screaming.

Peter dreams of a place - orange, warm, _safe_ , he thinks. It feels so real that maybe it is.

Tony is there, both young and old and still so utterly magnificent that Peter aches with both hurt and desperate _want._ Tony stands amongst crumbling columns, hand outstretched.

 _I’m here,_ they both think.

 _Wait for me,_ Peter begs with silent tears.

 _Find me_ , Tony replies wordlessly. _I never left._

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at something new. I'm a glutton for feedback, so please let me know what you think!! xox


End file.
